I'm sick!
by akebou
Summary: A fluffy KakuHida one-shot! Hidan's "sick", let's see if Kakuzu can heal him... Warning; Lemon and Yaoi!


Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Kakuzu or Hidan. But I own Doku and Sekien :P

Warning! Lemon, swearing

Thanks to Akari's Blood for beta reading!

**I'm sick!**

Kakuzu has just finished packing his things for the next mission and he looks at his checklist to be sure he doesn't forget anything, sitting on his bed. This time, Leader-sama sends them to Yugakure, the former village of Hidan.

"_Good, at the same time I can capture Sekien, he has been seen in the forest near the village…_" Kakuzu thinks as he looks at the albino still sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room. How could he be still sleeping when they're leaving in not even an hour? Damn priest, he will complain again about not having enough time to takes a shower, eat, comb his hair, etc…

Kakuzu stands up, walks to his partner's bed and looks at him for a moment. Once he wakes him up, there's no coming back. He will be forced to listen to his annoying whining until the night comes when he will return to sleep. Kakuzu pushes Hidan shoulder; "Hey, wake up. We're about to leave."

Hidan didn't open his eyes; "I'm not sleeping."

"So what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Kakuzu says as he puts on his cloak.

Hidan doesn't move. "I'm sick."

"You? Sick? I thought Jashin heals you every time and you cannot get sick." Kakuzu chuckles. "You're not saying that because we're going to your native village, are you?" He says, suspicious.

Hidan looks at him angrily. "I don't fucking care about them! I said I'm fucking sick, dumbass!"

Kakuzu's starting to lose his patience. "Enough. We're leaving." He says harshly as he takes Hidan's arm and proceeds to draw him out of his bed.

"NO!" Hidan resists with all his force.

"You don't look sick to me!" Kakuzu yells. If he was really sick, it would be much more easier to handle him.

He finally manages to pulls him out of his bed. Hidan was only wearing his boxers, like usual, but he held a pillow between his legs.

"What are you hiding? It's not the first time I saw you in underwear." Kakuzu says, still holding Hidan's arm.

"I'm sick and I'm not going to the mission until I am healed." Hidan says, blushing furiously.

Kakuzu grabs the pillow and Hidan glares at the older man. Hidan thought he was going to rip it out of his hands, but he gently began to pull it, not taking his eyes away from Hidan's eyes. "I think I understand why you say you're sick, Hidan." Kakuzu's calm deep voice sends pleasurable shivers down Hidan's spine.

The priest blushes even more and bites his lower lip as he looks at the floor. "I just don't understand why you don't do something to make it go away." Kakuzu continues as he removes the pillow hiding Hidan's 'problem' and lets it fall on the floor next to him.

"The others priests in Jashin-sama's temple don't tell me how. Jashin-sama will heal me, but it takes about half an hour, less if I don't think about it." He mutters and Kakuzu let go of his arm, letting Hidan sit on his bed, still looking at the floor.

"You never thought about touching it?"

"The others priests told me to never touch it because it's a sin."

"Not killing a prey is a sin, too, but you do it when we have to capture a jinjuriki and you make a ritual to ask your god to forgive you. It's the same thing here, no?" Kakuzu asked as he came closer to Hidan, resting one knee on the bed by the priest's side and the other one between his legs, his face only a few inches away from Hidan's face.

Hidan looks at the Christmas colored eyes and his heart was pounding. He loves when Kakuzu is so close to him, when he talks to him instead of scolds him. After a moment of silence, he remembers that Kakuzu asked him a question. "Yeah… but how I'm supposed to do it?"

"I will show you…" He says as he removes his hood. Hidan didn't have much time to looks at his rarely seen face before the older man joins their lips together. He feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate increases as Kakuzu deepens the kiss. Hidan lets Kakuzu force him to lie down and he puts his arms around him as Kakuzu knelt down between Hidan's legs, his body bending over him.

Kakuzu broke the kiss to lick and bite at his partner neck, letting his hands ghost over Hidan's chest, teasing his nipples. How could something feel so weird yet so good at the same time? The missing taki nin grinds his own erection against the man under him and Hidan bites his lower lip, trembling and trying not to moan as new sensations fill him. Kakuzu's hands slide down his body to his boxers and he feels himself become harder.

"Raise your legs." Kakuzu whispers seductively in his ear, tugging his boxers down a little.

Hidan does as Kakuzu asks, he raises his knees to his shoulders and the miser quickly removes his silky boxers. Why is he naked and Kakuzu still has all his clothes on except his cloak and hood? He bucks his hips upward and kisses Kakuzu again as he tries to pull down his pants eagerly. He wants more...

His silent prayer was granted as he feels Kakuzu fondle his balls, making him moan loudly into the kiss. He finally manages to pull Kakuzu's pants down to his knees and lets his shaky hands explore Kakuzu's private region.

Kakuzu feels Hidan's soft hand gently caress the thick coarse hair of his pelvis and his hard member twitches in anticipation.

How long it had been since someone touched him there? He doesn't even remember. He doesn't pay for sex and doesn't want to rape people. Raping people always makes them cry or scream for help, it's annoying and he kills them in the middle of it so he has to stop; screwing a dead body doesn't arouse him. His breath hitches when Hidan brushes his erection lightly and it draws him out of his thoughts.

Kakuzu takes the younger man's manhood firmly in his hand and strokes him, occasionally brushing his thumb over his weeping gland. It feels so good.

"More… please…" Hidan begs, writhing under Kakuzu.

"You're so impatient…" He says with a smirk as he lies down on his back and pulls Hidan on top of him. "It will hurt at first but it will get better, I promise." Kakuzu says, one hand placing his manhood between Hidan's cheeks and the other resting on his hip. Hidan breathes heavily and he places his hands on Kakuzu's chest to support himself.

Kakuzu slowly starts to lower Hidan until the head was in him. The younger man gasped but didn't say anything so he grabs his hips and quickly slams him down, making him yelp in pain and surprise. "It hurt!"

"It will get better. Try to relax and move when you're ready." Kakuzu mutters, but he cannot restrain himself from grinding upward. It's not his fault if Hidan's so fucking hot and tight he wants to fuck him senseless.

Hidan starts a slow pace, way too slow for Kakuzu but he lets his partner adjust to his size. The miser grabs Hidan's round firm cheeks and the priest picks up pace, screaming Kakuzu's name when he hits the right spot. Hidan closes his eyes and gently brushes his hands over his body, teasing his nipples with one hand and his weeping cock with the other.

Soon, he feels his stomach tighten and looks at Kakuzu. He tries to tell him he was going to explode, but the older man's eyes clouded with lust, his mouth half open, breathing difficultly, threw him over the edge. He comes on Kakuzu's chest with a throaty moan, making the man under him gasp at the sudden tightness and slams Hidan's hips against him a few more times before he fills him with sperm.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After the mission, Hidan and Kakuzu return to the hotel room they were in that morning. Hidan wakes up in the middle of the night and sits on his bed.

He sighs; "_I think __I'll sacrifice a few people to Jashin-sama again today to ask forgiveness…_" He stands up, goes to Kakuzu's bed and pokes him.

"What is it? Enemies?" The older man says sleepily, opening one eye to looks at his partner.

Hidan smiles. "I'm sick again. Would you heal me?"

Kakuzu smiles back before he gently pulls down his lover to kiss him.

End!

hope you liked it!


End file.
